


Simply put? Tingle. (and other things that are only in some games

by klesek



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe (fandom)
Genre: Crack, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Rito, Tingle - Freeform, Zora - Freeform, i think, so basically some of them have none of the above, some of them have all three, some of them have one, some of them have two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek
Summary: Tingle.And Zora.And Rito.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Simply put? Tingle. (and other things that are only in some games

All nine Links were gathered around the campfire, having just finished dinner. Wild was now looking through his stuff, showing some things to a very eager Wind.

“Hmm..” Wild said, looking through his Sheikah Slate. “I have a few more outfits…”

He looked through a little bit more before smiling. “Here’s one!” He then took out a green piece of clothing and quickly changed. “I don’t know what it’s for, but- Wind, are you okay?”

Wind had almost choked on his drink laughing. “THAT’S TINGLE!!”

Immediately, Time, Legend, Warriors and Four all turned to look. Wars and Four began laughing, Time was just looking confused, and Legend looked… angry? Annoyed?

“WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT???” He yelled.

Wind was now on the ground laughing.

Wild looked confused. “I got a side quest that told me where to find these, so I assumed they were important.” He shrugged. “Also, what the hell does ‘Kooloo-Limpah’ mean?”

Wind was now wheezing. “I-I W- I- PFFFFFFFFF” was the only way to describe what he had said.

Wars and Four were also laughing, and even Time and Legend were right on the verge of laughing.

“Do… any of you know?” Wild asked the others.

Sky, Hyrule and Twilight shook their heads.

“Okay,” Wind said, getting up but still laughing. “I didn’t know you guys knew who he was, but at least for me, he was a guy in jail I accidentally let out.”

Everyone looked at Wind, and it was silent for an uncomfortably long time.

“...Basically, he thinks he’s a fairy,” Wind said, diverting the attention away from the fact that he had let someone out of jail without even knowing why he was in jail. 

“Yeah,” Four said. “For me, he wanted force gems so he could become a real fairy.”

“He sells you maps,” Time added on. “Not for the best prices, but still.”

Legend scoffed. “Bastard rabbit man..” he muttered. “Anyways, I guess he’s not in everyone’s Hyrules and eras,” He said.

“Yeah,” Hyrule said. “This is the first time I have ever heard of this guy.”

“Same for me,” Sky said, and Twilight nodded.

“I guess it’s like Zoras and Rito,” Wild said.

“What’s a Zora?” Sky asked.

“An enemy who spits water at you,” Legend said, and Hyrule nodded.

“What?” Wild said. “They’re friendly!”

“Not in our timeline,” Hyrule said. “They’re mean and they try to kill you.”

“In my timeline,” Wind said, “The Zora evolved into the Rito.”

“How does that work?” Wild asked, confused. “My timeline, or era or whatever has Rito  _ and _ Zora, and they’re both friendly.”

“What’s a Rito?” Hyrule asked.

“A bird-person,” Warriors said.

“That isn’t technically possible,” Wild added.

Wind nodded.

“So,” Time said. “No one here has Tingle, Zora and Rito all at once.”

All the Links looked at each other and nodded.

“I guess so,” Twilight answered.

“Well.” Wild said.

…

“Wind, you gonna elaborate on that jail thing?”


End file.
